One Chance for Life
by Rattlin666666
Summary: Sienna awakes on the Endar Spire to a brutal attack. Now she, Carth and Corran, a republic marine, must try to save Bastilla and get off Taris... before it's too late. RevXCarth or RevXCorran, only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

**Opening Statement:** General Story overview for you readers. It's KOTOR with at twist. LSF Revan, but theres a marine that joins the quest starting on Endar Spire. RevXCarth or RevXMarine... good tension between the 2 is what I'm hoping for.

Notice the name of the Marine... foreshadowing at its best!

**Disclaimer: **Dun own SW or KOTOR or anything...

**Rating: **uhhh, for now I'mma go with a PG13

* * *

"What are you doing asleep?"

Sienna opened her eyes slowly, looking up into the eyes of some soldier. She brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them softly. "What do you want?"

The man snorted. "Oh nothing much. You know, Sith are only everywhere, trying to board the ship, kill us all."

Sienna stared him down, making sure he wasn't joking before her eyes shot open as she realized he was telling the truth. "I… Ok I'll get up." She started to lift up the covers, then stopped. She hesitated. "Uhhh… mind giving me a second here."

The man rolled his eyes but turned away.

She got out and walked over to her storage locker, popping it open. "Who are you?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Trask… Trask Ulgo. I'm your newly assigned bunkmate. Different shifts though, so… anyways Bastilla called for you to get to the bridge. So I was sent down here to get you seeing as you wouldn't respond."

"Ok, I'm good."

Trask turned around to look at Sienna. Her tanned skin was hidden beneath the basic tight fitting Republic armor, and she had a blaster rifle cradled in her arms along with a vibrosword in its sheath. Trask grinned at the shape she made. Sienna rolled her eyes and brushed past him.

"What do I need to know?" she asked. Trask shrugged. "Not much. Get to the bridge… avoid the Sith." He tapped in the command codes to the door and the whooshed open. The sound of blaster fire came alive, and they realized that the Sith were already here.

Sienna stuck her head out of cover for just a second before pulling it out. "A dozen Sith, about 4 Republic soldiers. They could use our help." She tried to put up a brave face, but Trask could see that she was afraid. It was her first real combat after all.  
Trask nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

Sienna nodded and took a deep breath. Silently, she whispered to herself, "_This one's for you dad._" With that, she popped out and started shooting as she charged forward. Her first volley caught a Sith trooper as he charged as well, and he fell quickly. Her subsequent shots did little more then force the Sith into cover, which allowed her to reach cover with Trask behind her as the other Republic soldiers used this to get off a few shots. More Sith fell, in exchange for another Republic soldier.

A young private from across the hall glanced over at her. He was shaking slightly, similar to Sienna herself, but he had a lopsided grin pasted on his face. He nodded to her, then rose and fired off a few shots, and she heard him say, "Yesss!" under his breath as he dived under cover again. Sienna just shook her head before doing the same thing, popping another Sith down.

Across from her, the private shouted out at her, "Name's Corran Halycon. I count 5 Sith left."

"Sienna. I count 5 too."

The private grinned at her. "Fantastic. I say a charge."

Sienna shrugged. "You lead, I'll follow."

The privates grin faltered. "Hey, I'm no leader." Before she could reply, he yelled out, "Charge on 3. 3, 2 ,1." At 1, he rose, screaming incoherently and firing. Sienna did the same, rising from her position. Trask came behind her and 1 other Republic soldier rose to join them. They're fire pushed the Sith into cover and let them get to vibrosword range. In the lead, Corran narrowly dodged the first Sith's vibrosword before throwing his rifle at the Sith, who clumsily caught it in time to have his throat cut by Sienna's sword. Corran then pulled his sword and engaged with another Sith and Sienna moved forward to allow the others in.

The sith soldier clumsily swung his vibrosword at Sienna, but she easily blocked it with an outside parry, using a riposte to gut him. The Sith grunted heavily before falling to the ground. From the corner of her eyes she saw the other Republic soldier lose his head to the Sith sergeant. She moved to close with him, but Corran roughly pushed his way through, having finished with his own target, and started going at the sergeant. He moved quickly, using little power but instead tiring out the Sith. In the close confines of the corridor, there was no effective way to help Corran out, so she turned to helping Trask with his foe, who had his back to her. A swift thrust and he fell, and she turned around just in time to see one of the Sith's blows land. Corran had parried to the outside for a strike, but had gone to wide. This allowed the Sith to kick out, and his foot caught him roughly in the stomach, sending Corran reeling backward. As the Sith moved forward to kill Corran, Sienna pushed forward, blocking the blow with her sword. The Sith's head flicked in irritation, but he just resumed the duel with her. However, he was tired, and within a few moments, Sienna managed to break through his defenses and finish him.

She turned around to survey the situation. All the Sith were dead, but all that remained aside from Corran and Trask was a single trooper, who cowered in the corner, refusing to move. Not really sure what to do, they opted to leave him and started for the bridge.

"Thanks for saving my bacon back there," said Corran casually.

Sienna just nodded. "Wouldn't do to have your blood all over me. It's icky."

Corran glanced at her, wondering if she was serious, but her wink conveyed to him it was a joke, so he just grinned.

Sienna shuddered within, wondering what in the world possessed her to say that. She couldn't believe she'd just killed someone… that was her first kill… that man was gone, no longer living…

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Trask finished punching in the code and the door whooshed open…

To reveal a pair of Jedi fighting it out. Sienna prepared to attack, as did Corran, but Trask held out his arm.

"Don't bother. We'd just get in the way." No one said anything, but merely watched the majestic duel.

Sienna found herself noticing all the mistakes they were making, but still enthralled in the beauty of it. Glancing at Corran, she realized he had the same look in his eyes…

Curious.

At last the Jedi punched through the Sith's defenses, cutting him down… just in time for the bulkhead to explode, pitching the Jedi through the air, dead before she hit the ground.

Trask cursed. "We could of used that Jedi. Bastilla's gonna need all the help she can get."

Sienna nodded, and started to move forward, knowing the bridge was just ahead.

"We go in on 3. Sienna, use your vibrosword, Corran and I will cover you." Sienna nodded, pulling out her sword as the door whooshed open. As they expected, the Sith were there, but were quickly dispatched.

"She must have already escaped! Quick, to the escape pods," Trask said shakily as they rushed through the bridge. They opened the door, and came to a T-intersection.

"It's the ri…" the door in front of them opened, to reveal a bald evil looking man in silver and black armor. He grinned evilly before ignited a saber.

Sienna felt her heart drop. They were screwed. This Dark Jedi would skewer them.

Beside her, Corran snarled and struck forward, but the Dark Jedi merely through a hasty block before force pushing him away. He went flying back, slamming into a wall and dropping heavily.

"GO! I'll hold him off." Trask charged forward, striking at the Jedi as he closed the door.

Sienna wanted to say something… she wanted to stop him. But she couldn't. She found herself frozen up, unable to move.

Then she heard a loud scream. Trask's scream. It was promptly silenced.

Panic flared in her. She opened the door to her right, and heard Corran rise slowly behind her.

"Fuck… let's go," he said calmly, though clearly in pain. Sienna turned to look at him, and saw him holding his side painfully. But he looked ok at least.

"What are we going to do. He's going to hunt us down and…" she was interrupted as the door began to grow brightly.

Corran grabbed ahold of her. "Get ahold of yourself. He gave up his life for us. Now let's GO." He said more forcefully. She nodded in front of him, and wiped away at her eyes a moment as they advanced.

A comlink beeped, and Corran coolly pulled out his comlink. "Corran here."

"Private, this is Carth Onasi. You and the Ensign are all that's left. No time to explain. But you've got a group ahead of you. A big group. You'll need a hand for it. After that, you're through and we can get out of here." He paused as a flurry of blaster shots rang out. "Hurry." With that he hung up, and the 2 glanced at each other.

"I'll get the robot working," Corran said quickly. "You look on the computer for something."

With that he quickly went to work, fiddling with the robot as Sienna stood there. He got it working in good time, while Sienna got the computer to overload a console. They heard a loud bang, and it showed that only 3 Sith remained. Corran grinned at Sienna, and she grinned back. He turned back to the robot. "Go in there, and kill the Sith." With that he slammed the door open and pushed the robot forward. It walked in, while Corran and Sienna remained silent. Weaponfire rang out, and a moment later he heard a grenade explode.

Corran peaked out. The droid was down, and one soldier remained. The Sith saw him and fired off shots as he dove for cover.

"Damn't, we don't have time for this," cursed Corran. That dark Jedi can't be far behind." Cursing, he popped out of cover, fired a flurry of shots to force the Sith in cover and rose to charge. As he closed, his rifle ran out of ammo much to his dismay, and the Sith came up, about to open up…

A shot rang out, and Corran closed his eyes in preparation for the pain… but got nothing. He opened his eyes to find the Sith in front of him on the ground, a small hole in his head. Corran turned around to see Sienna holding her Blaster steadily, a feral look on her face. He visibly sagged with relief. "Oh thank the force. Come on, let's go."

"I've come for you, fools." Sienna paled, as did Corran, and he quickly stepped forward up to Sienna. The Dark Jedi was there, watching them.

"Nice to see you… we'd really rather not stick around and chat," said Corran nervously, fumbling for a cryo grenade as discreetly as possible.

The Dark Jedi laughed menacingly. "Ah a brave one. Not many of you around, most of you were killed rather quickly."

Corran grinned at him as he finally got his fingers wrapped around it and flicked the arming switch. "Well, I just sorta STUCK around," he said as he flung the grenade and tugged Sienna away at the same time.

The grenade detonated, freezing the Jedi's feet to the ground. It wouldn't last long, but it would give them the time they needed to escape.

Sienna immediately accelerated ahead of him and slamme the door open to reveal Carth Onasi.

He looked at them, realized they were friendly and returned to firing it out with Sith.

"Commander, no time for them, we gotta go," said Sienna eagerly.

"First, these Sith die," he snarled back.

"Not now Car…sir. A Dark Jedi is right behind us." A loud roar of anger behind them accented Corran's point. Carth growled at them, but he nodded and jumped into the pilot position of the cockpit position. Corran and Sienna squeezed into the small pod behind him, and he quickly ejected the pod.

The escape pod had Corran and Sienna crammed together uncomfortably, as it was a 2 person pod, including the pilot, and Sienna slowly felt a liquid pour onto her. She glanced over at where it was wet…

It was coming from Corran. His side was bleeding heavily.

"Holy shit, when did this happen."

Corran didn't even look at it. "I'm fine. It was when that doltish jedi threw me into the wall. Impaled myself on something."

"We.. we gotta do something! You'll die!" exclaimed Sienna, but Corran just shook his head.

"I'll be fine. No room anyways." Sienna had to agree, as in the tight confines of the pod, there wasn't much to do aside from watch the blood trail out.

Carth suddenly turned back at them. "This is gonna get rough! Brace yourself."

* * *

Please Review... Lemme know if you want more chaps.


	2. Chapter 2

I really liked the dialogue of this chapter. Witty in a way, though a snippet looks familiar from a book I read, coincidently involving a Corran (the very same Corran mine is named for, as in an ancient relative of that one. Too bad no one commented on that). Just an interesting fact…

* * *

Chapter 2

Corran awoke slowly, groggily, his head pounding.

To make matters worse, he found himself getting hit rather hard in his back. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced back. "What do you want Carth?"

"Move your fat ass is what I want. I'm stuck up here." Corran rolled his eyes and tried to wake Sienna, but he couldn't seem to wake her. Shrugging, he punched the button to open the door and dragged Sienna out.

That's when he noticed the huge trail of blood dripping from her neck.

"OH SHIT!"

Carth looked up at him, and then glanced at Sienna when he saw the wide-eyed look in Corran's eyes.

"Son of a!" He quickly moved over to her, as Corran put her on the ground and tried to stifle the blood flow.

"Shit! It hit her cartaroid. She'll bleed out in under 30 seconds!" cried out Corran as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Don't you die on me! We escaped up there. You're not dieing here."

Carth frantically looked around for something to bind the wound, found a towel and they held it too her tight as they could. They couldn't hold it too tight or else it would cut off her airflow though…

Carth took a few deep breaths, before clearing his voice. "Private, she's gone. We'll never be able to save her."

Corran glared up at Carth. "Fuck you sir. We've gotta try."

Carth held up his hands. "I'll let that go this time. But the Sith are gonna be here any moment."

"Then go… I'm staying," Corran replied calmly.

Carth stood there a moment, before hesitantly replying, "We'll hang around until she's gone. Then we go, deal?"

Corran was too busy, already checking for other injuries. There were a few other cuts and bruises, but nothing major. "How'd this happen?" he asked absentmindedly.

Carth poked his head out of the escape pod, in there salvaging for supplies. "Piece of metal… when we pulled her out it stopped blocking the blood form escaping…"

Corran cursed. He'd been in too much of a hurry. He knelt down, and cradled her head in his lap, willing her to somehow stay alive.

He felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind, and suddenly an electric thrill shot into his hands. He felt it travel down his arms and into Sienna. It left a lasting impression, with the energy arcing back to his spine and to his head.

Corran just sat there wide-eyed as the blood stopped pouring out, until at last he pulled back the towel and the cut was closed.

"Si… sir. I think you should look at this."

Carth stumbled out of the pod again, expecting to see Sienna dead.

Instead his jaw fell open, seeing her wound closed, and fine save for the huge loss of blood.

"What… what just happened?"

Corran didn't respond, before taking a few steps away. "Don't know, don't wanna know. Let's just scram before the Sith come." He jogged into the pod, grabbed Sienna's and his rifle/sword and came out. He slung em over his back, and then picked Sienna up gently as he could, supporting her with his arms in front of his body.

Carth slung a pair of survival bags over his shoulders and they proceeded to get as far away from the crash site as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A Female Jedi swung her golden double bladed lightsaber smoothly in front of her, taunting a Dark Jedi forward. The Jedi had a beautiful pale complexion, with gentle brown hair resting on her head. Her entire look was one of serene beauty, and the Dark Jedi eagerly attacked such a weak looking opponent… but found himself dangerously overmatched. The Female Jedi pushed him back quickly and easily, before striking him down with a single blow. The Jedi turned around, and said, "Wake up. Come on gal…"_

"…we don't have time for you to sleep the day away." She felt a tap on her cheek, and then another, harder one after.

She opened her eyes in time to see another hand coming, but with lightning reflexes she didn't know she had she grabbed the hand and twisted.

"AHHH! HEY… OW! Stop it! I was…" She immediately relaxed her grip, recognizing it as Corran's voice. He stopped speaking, letting a silent prayer go out that she'd stopped. "… I was just trying to wake you up."

She glared at him for a moment, before pushing him away hard. He had been kneeling awkwardly, and so was off balance, and easily flew through the air to land in a heap on the ground.

"Oomph. No fair! Save a gals life and look what you get for it!"

Sienna grinned slyly at him. "Yeah, that's how it works. Though I bet it was more our brave ol' commander here then you." She turned to the commander, who blushed brightly before responding.

"Ensign, get you're act together. We're on an enemy planet!"

Sienna sobered up, immediately switched to Soldier mode, though hurt by Carth's response. "How long was I out?"

Carth shrugged. "About 3 days. You lost a lot of blood in the crash and took a nasty bump. You looked like you were having some nasty nightmares."

Sienna bit her lip absently. "Nothing too weird," she said after a pause. She realized her hair was pasted to her head with sweat, and that she was a complete mess.

Carth glanced over at Corran, who just shrugged, causing Carth to shrug too. "Ok… anyways, Corran and I scouted it out a bit, and we found this place to be safe. Unfortunately, no sign of Bastilla, nor any other Republics. We're hoping that we can search the Undercity or the Lower city even, but we haven't found a way yet. Who knows, with all your awards and stuff from the academy maybe you'll succeed." The last comment almost seemed like a dig at her.

Sienna smiled weakly before getting up and walking to the fresher. "Not now. Now it's shower, then its food, then it's searching." Carth flared his nostrils. "…Sir," she added on.

Corran grinned as she walked past, but she ignored him and continued past.

He followed her the entire way to the fresher, and couldn't help but watch that little tight butt, and waited for the sound of the refresher being on before turning back and winking at Carth. He had to say, she was a fine looking woman. Strong shaped jaw, beautiful lips, gentle hair, and the body was perfectly formed… he loved the curves. He shook his head slowly at the thought that came next.

"50 creds says she likes you boss."

Carth looked at him, and Corran thought he'd crossed the line for a moment before Carth grinned and responded. "You're on. I wager another 50 that she likes you!"

Corran just shook his head. "Don't I WISH! Man… well sir, if you have so much money that you can afford to give it to me, I guess I'll just have to take it."

Carth grinned. "Keep telling yourself that. Now, please say you can cook. I have this feeling that she expects a rather nice meal out of us."

Corran's grin faltered. "You're kidding me… my mom made me take cooking lessons, never thought I'd use em… Stupid cooking."

Carth's grin widened. "Kitchen, there… get cookin! Full meal, better be gourmet!"

Corran muttered under his breath and walked past, getting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sienna walked out feeling much better, the refresher having done wonders. She saw the looks the two gave her, and she had to smile to herself. She may be a soldier, but she cleaned up nicely. She had found a bit of makeup in the fresher, and had used it to great effects.

She sniffed the air. "What you cooking?"

Corran glanced up at her again. "That's a surprise… though there wasn't much here, gotta warn you. Gimme 2 mins."

Sienna shrugged. At this point, food was food. She sidled up to the table, and sat there patiently, waiting to be served…

It was good to be waited on hand and foot. She loved the feeling, even though something told her deep down that she should do stuff for others and only then herself, but she ignored it.

Corran promptly brought out the food, and the 3 ate in relative silence. Sienna had to admit, for a lack of materials, the food was fairly good, and it was all cleaned out by the end.

"So, what now? I don't think marching around will get us anywhere."

Carth glared daggers at Sienna. "Well what do you suggest little miss high and mighty?"

She shrugged. "Walk around?"

Corran just laughed, and Carth flushed. "Haha, very funny. Fine, let's go."

He marched to the door and opened it, the other 2 right behind him.

As soon as it opened, Carth rolled his eyes, swearing. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

Directly in front of them were a few Sith harassing some Duros.

"Up against the wall you alien slime!" shouted one of the Sith at the Duros. One complied, but the other stood his ground. Without thought, the Sith brought their blasters to bear, and a volley of blasts slammed into the Duros, who fell heavily to the ground. Then the Sith noticed them.

"What have we here? What are you doing here?" The Sith soldier looked at them closer. "Hey… wait a minute, you're…"

He was cut off as Corran pulled out his rifle and began blasting away at point blank, cutting down the Soldier. Carth rolled to the left, firing his pistols as best he could to keep the other soldier and 2 droids from getting too aggressive.

As it turned out, it was Sienna who chose to be aggressive. She charged forward, wielding her vibroblade and instantly cleaved the soldier in the chest, who gurgled loudly before collapsing. The 2 droids went down to Carth's and Corran's blaster fire, and they quickly moved forward.

Sienna was kneeling next to the Duros, who was clearly gone. Corran walked over to the Duros. "Sorry about your friend here."

The Duros nodded solemnly. "I'm just glad you came along, or they would have killed me clean and quick. Thank you."

Sienna walked up. "I'm just happy we could help. Is there something we can do with these bodies?"

"I have a place we can dump them. Set up some swoop gangs to take the fall. Don't worry"

Sienna nodded. "Great, lets get to it."

They quickly hauled the bodies away, and bid their farewells to the Duros before moving on.

"Well that could certainly have gone better Corran. Let's try to be a bit discreet here!" muttered Carth.

Corran replied rather bitterly. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize we were just supposed to sit there and watch other and ourselves get killed.

Carth snorted. "I didn't say that private. Try waiting for orders next time."

"Hah! If I had of waited for you one of us could have been hit. You're just angry that I was the first to react," Corran replied bitterly.

"Why I outta…" Carth started to advance towards Corran and Corran likewise towards Carth.

"Boys! Cool it!" Sienna stepped roughly in between the two of them, pushing them apart. "We're in the middle of enemy ground. Now it NOT the time for us to get divided." She turned to Corran and poked him roughly in the ribs. "Corran, remember, respect your superior officers. We're in a war, and in a military organization. You're seeing this as him trying to put you down. He's not, he's just a bit on edge."

Carth started to grin smugly, but Sienna turned on him and pushed him roughly. "And you, sir, need to get some perspective here. We're on a sith planet, surrounded by enemies. It doesn't matter how much you order us around if the Sith kill us. Corran was right to do what he did. No matter what you say."

The 2 stood fuming at each other for a moment, before Corran finally said, "Si… Sienna's right. I'm sorry sir. I made a mistake." He held out his hand to Carth.

Carth stood there for a moment, and Sienna began to wonder if he was going to burst at him again. Then he relaxed and grabbed Corran's hand in a firm grip. "Apology accepted son. I'm sorry I jumped all over you. I've been through a lot, lost a lot of friends and my ship."

"Understandable sir."

Sienna couldn't help but smile. "See, isn't it better when we all get along." The two men grumbled mildly but said nothing of importance. "Now, let's get moving." She moved to take the lead, and surprising to everyone, including Carth himself, they followed quietly.

"_It was like she was born to lead,_" thought Carth. "_I just follow her without thinking._" He tried to pull his thoughts out of that, as it only lead to bad memories. He glanced over at Corran, and saw his eyes were clearly affixed on everywhere but the area around them, instead focused on a certain person's rear end as they walked. Carth couldn't help but roll his eyes. Boys would be boys.

"What did you say?"

Carth felt his cheeks start burning, wondering if he said it out loud, as Sienna turned around to glare at them.

They looked at each other, Corran turning an even brighter red, and coughed lightly. "Come one, out with it."

Carth merely shrugged. "We didn't say anything."

She marched up to him. "You may be the superior officer, but that doesn't give you the right to say those things."

Carth gave her a perplexed look as Corran went even brighter. "Ummm… as I said, we said nothing. What did you hear?"

"Why you idiotic man! Are you trying to make me angrier!"

Corran coughed lightly, as he asked, "Please… we really didn't say anything. What did you hear?"

Sienna paused for a moment, as if considering his words. "Maybe I was mistaken… but I tell you, if I hear anything like that again…" she stopped suddenly, before flushing in anger. "Which one of you said that! Come on! TELL ME!"

Carth just got more confused as Corran turned, if it were possible, even redder. "Calm down, you're making a scene."

"How can I calm down with you two saying that stuff around me? I'm not an object, I'm a human being."

Corran looked down at his feet. "Uhhh…"

Carth rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, this can't be good."

Sienna looked at Carth sharply. "What are you talking abo…" Suddenly she stopped. "Corran… if Carth wasn't talked when I heard that, that means it was you… start running now. I'll give you 5 seconds."

"WAIT! I was just testing something with that last one. Please, stop. I wanted to be sure. Don't hu…" he was cut off as she tackled him roughly to the ground, trying to strangle him.

Carth came over, waving off a few bystanders, and dragged Sienna off of him. "What is going on here?"

Sienna growled, "This bastard was just saying how he'd love to nail me. And before that he was making little comments about me, my looks, and being a whore to get to where I am." When she finished, she stopped bucking in Carth's grasp, instead letting him hold her.

"But he didn't say any…" he stopped as he realized what Corran had been looking at when Sienna first freaked out. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! Tell me it isn't true!" He looked at Corran pleadingly.

He nodded. Sienna looked confusedly at both of them. "What are you two going on about?"

Carth simply said, "You can read his thoughts," to which Corran nodded again.  
She was silent for a moment before laughing. "What is this, a joke?"

Corran shook his head. "No joke. I was thinking every one of those things that you heard… Listen carefully."

Sienna did as told. "I'm not getting anything." Corran frowned.

"Hmmm… try now"

A moment passed. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Corran grinned. "See. I didn't say that, I thought that. It appears that its only thoughts of each other that we can read, as I heard a few… choice things from you."

She paled a bit. "What the heck is going on?"

Carth and Corran shrugged. "Who knows? But I bet it has something to do with that Force Mojo stuff. Let's find Bastilla and we can work this out."

* * *

No description for Corran leogrl19… next chapter I guess. Thanks for the nice reviews and suggestions guys! 


End file.
